


always here

by k0777



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Relationships: Bean - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	always here

Dissappointingly I haven't seen much headway with this beautiful pairing so I figured I'd break the ice with a tribute to my favorite couple bean/mora :) enjoy folks

Bean had spent many a nights sitting on the ocean bank, only occasionally crying mind you, thinking about her

lost... love? She wasn't sure what to call her, they had of course made love and she had her in a dazelike trance

for what felt like years, but still bean had never really had a serious relationship before, she could totally see

herself having one with Mora, just wasn't given the chance. How would she find her again, would she ever find

her, did she forget about her in the hustle and bustle of her newfound freedom, does she want Bean as much as

Bean wants her? With every question Bean felt hot tears running down her face. It was nearly midnight and

would be extremely cold, but the young queen decided to go for a swim as she was about to jump in though something beat

her to it wrapping her in a warm embrace as it pulled her in . She barely had time to react before she felt a pair of lips on hers

in an apologetic but passionate kiss as Mora pushed her to the ocean floor looking into Bean's beautiful eyes she whispered

three simple words, "I'm always here"

This was my gut response sorry if it's bad


End file.
